


Lost in Vegas

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Spencer Reid [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Spencer calls you while he’s on a case personal to him. Set in Season 4 Episode 7 “Memorium”.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: Spencer Reid [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071296
Kudos: 24





	Lost in Vegas

“Hey!” you answer Spencer’s call excitedly.

“Hey,” you hear the tiredness in his voice and you’re automatically worried.

“What’s wrong?” you sit on your couch, tucking your legs underneath you and resting your head against the back cushion.

You hear him sigh and the sound of shuffling papers, “I’m in Vegas.”

“You’re back home?” you ask with a surprised tone.

“Mhm. I was here for a case, but another one caught my eye and…it’s rough. My dad might be involved but I’m not too sure.”

On your side, you sit up from your place in bed, leaning forward to rest your arms on your propped up knees, “Have you seen him? Your dad?”

“Yeah,” he says with a chuckle of disbelief, “Talked to him and everything.”

“And?”

He sighs again, “It’s been so long. Thought he didn’t care about me, but turns out he’s been keep track of my cases and my articles in academic journals. He said he was proud of me.”

“How do you feel?”

“When I started this case, I felt lost, confused, angry. Not so much anymore. I-I don’t think I have any animosity towards my dad, not as much any way.” you hear another shuffling of papers on his end and a creak, from what you assume to be a chair.

“Do you want me to fly over there? I can and I will, Spence. All you have to do is-”

“I know you could, Y/N, and I appreciate it, but no. I just-I just wanted to hear your voice. I needed to feel grounded. You ground me, Y/N.”

You softly smile to yourself and you lay back in bed, “You should go to sleep, Doctor Reid. It’s getting late over there and you need your rest if you’re going to solve this case. And you will solve this case, Spence. You always do.”

“I love you,” he breathes out, feeling a lot lighter now.

“I love you too, Spence. Call me. Doesn’t matter the time. You know I’ll always answer for you.”

“I will. I’ll see you soon. Good night, Y/N.”

“Good night, Spencer. Sweet dreams.”


End file.
